Our Little Miracle
by Tigergirl1223
Summary: First story with Nicole and Charlie. And before you say anything, I DON'T CARE that they're a lesbian couple. They're awesome! So this is my take of how they end up with a baby. In this story, Charlie does get pregnant through a sperm donor.
1. Chapter 1: Surprise!

Captain Nicole Galassini pulled into the driveway after a long day at work. It hadn't really been a good day either. General Clarke had been such a hard ass on her ever since she came out of the closet. She walked upstairs but could not find Charlie in sight, "Charlie?"

"In the bathroom Niki!" she called.

Nicole headed into their bedroom and knocked on the closed bathroom door, "Babe, are you okay?"

"Yes! Get in here!" Charlie yelled agitated. Nicole made her way into the bathroom to find her wife grinning from ear to ear.

"What's up Charlie? You're kind of freaking me out," said Nicole. Charlie was always upbeat, but never this upbeat.

"I want to introduce you to someone," said Charlie.

Nicole looked around confusedly, "In our bathroom?"

Charlie nodded, "Give me your hand."

Nicole was still baffled by Charlie's but relented, putting her hand in Charlie's. Charlie put her hand on her abdomen and said, "I'd like to introduce you to our son or daughter."

Nicole's eyes widened. She looked into Charlie's eyes and asked, "You're pregnant?" Charlie handed her the stick on the sink that clearly said pregnant. Nicole looked back up at Charlie and said, "I can't believe it. I'm going to be a Mommy. WE'RE GOING TO BE MOMMIES!" she shouted excitedly throwing her arms around Charlie.

"I KNOW!" said Charlie embracing her back. Charlie cradled Nicole's face within her hands as they both observed the tears running down their cheeks. Nicole's smile became as wide as Charlie's and she had forgotten about whatever bad things happened at work today. Charlie leaned in as her's and Nicole's lips met, both thinking about the baby within Charlie's womb.


	2. Chapter 2: We're Expecting

Activity Center…

Charlie paced around the activity center hoping Roland and David would show up that day. She looked up to see the both of them coming towards her, "Hey Charlie!" David said excitedly.

"Hey David," she said, "How was school?"

"Pretty good," he replied. Charlie felt a sense of excitement to think she would soon have a son or daughter of her own.

"Dr. B!" she shouted and Roland turned around to face her, "Um, I was wondering if you and your family wanted to come over for dinner tonight?"

"Well, I'd have to clear it with Joan, but I'm sure it would be okay," he answered.

"Cool," said Charlie, "We have some big news and we thought it would be nice if you guys were the first to know."

Burton House…

"Nicole and Charlie have big news?" asked Joan curiously when Roland mentioned the invitation, "Did they mention what it was?"

"Um I think they plan on saying what it is if we have dinner with them tonight," said Roland.

"Well as long as we can bring David and Sara Elizabeth with us it would be okay. General Holden and Claudia Joy have plans so they couldn't babysit," said Joan.

"Charlie said it's okay to bring the kids honey," Roland said. His wife was always practical and prepared, but sometimes a little too practical and prepared.

"Okay in that case we accept," she smiled.

Mayfield-Galassini House…

Nicole headed to answer the door when she heard knocking from whom she assumed was the Burtons. Nicole opened the door to let them in, "Good evening Captain," said Joan.

"Mam," said Nicole formally shaking her hand, "Roland, David, Sara Elizabeth," she acknowledged everyone.

"Drop the mam tonight Nicole. This is personal time," said Joan with a smile.

"Okay then," said Nicole relaxing a little.

"Hey guys," said Charlie descending the stairs, "Roland, Colonel Burton, David, Sara Elizabeth."

"As I said to Nicole Charlie, you can drop the Colonel tonight. Just don't make a habit of it," said Joan.

Charlie nodded, "So make yourselves comfortable. Dinner will be ready shortly." Nicole led the Burtons towards the dining room while Charlie headed around the island towards the kitchen. The smell of dinner drifted around her and Charlie suddenly felt queasy.

"You okay Charlie? You look a little pale," said David.

"I'm fine," said Charlie in an unconvincing manner.

"You sure?" asked Roland.

Charlie turned to her wife's smirking face and glared before she dove towards the trashcan to empty the contents of her stomach.

"Ew," cringed David turning his head away while Nicole and Roland went to assist Charlie. Roland wordlessly disposed of the trashcan when Charlie was finished while Nicole gave her some ginger ale to sip.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" asked David apprehensively.

Charlie chuckled and said, "Yes David you can open your eyes now."

Roland reentered the house and said, "Are you sure you're okay Charlie?"

"I'm fine Roland. In fact I've never been better. Nicole?" Nicole smiled and took her wife's hand. They both turned to the curious family and simultaneously said, "We're expecting!"

"Both of you?" asked Joan confusedly.

"Well, I'm expecting," said Charlie happily.

"Aw congratulations Charlie! To both of you!" said Joan excitedly.

"Thank you Joan," said Nicole happily, "We're both really excited."

"I'm glad it finally happened for you two. I'm sure going through donors was difficult," said Roland.

"Yeah it was. But it was worth it," said Charlie as everyone sat down at the table. After dinner, the Burtons got ready to leave as Nicole and Charlie prepared to settle down for the evening.

"Thanks for dinner Captain Galassini, Charlie," said David.

"You're welcome David," said Charlie as Nicole nodded.

"Thanks again for inviting us," said Joan, "And congratulations again."

"Thank you. See you at work tomorrow mam," said Nicole. After she closed the door behind them, Nicole turned around to face Charlie, "Well babe that will be us before you know it."

"Yeah, but it won't get here fast enough," said Charlie.

"Do you need anything else? I've already read how bad morning sickness can be in the first trimester," said Nicole.

"Just someone warm to sleep with tonight," Charlie smiled.

"Hmm. Got any ideas?" asked Nicole.

"Maybe one or two," as she lifted Nicole up bridal style and carried her upstairs.

"Hey, pregnant women aren't supposed to be carrying things," Nicole chuckled.

"A. I'm barely pregnant. And B. That isn't until the like the later stages when I'm ugly and huge," said Charlie placing Nicole down on the bed.

"Well I think you'll be beautiful," said Nicole, "They always say pregnant women glow don't they?"

"Yeah I guess they do don't they?" laughed Charlie as she crawled into bed, "Good night honey. I love you."

"I love you too Charlie. And I love you too little one," said Nicole kissing Charlie's abdomen.


	3. Chapter 3: Double Trouble

Mercer Army Medical Center…

Nicole and Charlie sat in the uncomfortable plastic chairs as they sat waiting for their turn to see the ON/GYN. Nicole glanced over at Charlie who was tapping the arm of the chair nervously, "Hey are you okay?"

"Of course Niki. Why would you ask?"

"You just seem nervous that's all," Nicole answered.

Charlie looked at their entwined hands and sighed, "I guess I'm just scared that something's wrong that's all."

"Hey everything is going to be okay," said Nicole.

"We just both want this so badly," said Charlie.

"Charlotte Mayfield," the receptionist called.

Nicole and Charlie looked at each other and stood up, hand in hand. Nicole nodded towards the receptionist, "Thank you mam."

"You're welcome Captain. Good luck!"

* * *

"Good morning Mrs. Mayfield, Captain Galassini," the doctor nodded to her superior and Nicole nodded back, "I'm Dr. Jacobs. How are you both feeling today?" Nicole and Charlie glanced at each other, "Anxious?"

"Most definitely," Charlie replied as Nicole continued to rub her back soothingly.

"Understandable. Now if you can just lean back and we'll get started," said Dr. Jacobs. She fired up the ultrasound machine while Charlie hiked up her blouse.

"Okay here we go," said Dr. Jacobs as she squirted the cold jelly onto Charlie's abdomen who gasped from the chill. Dr. Jacobs maneuvered the doppler searching for the baby inside a smile forming when she found the fetus. She observed her finding for several moments before responding, "Well would you look at that," she said smirking at the expectant couple.

"What?" asked Nicole confusedly.

"Is something wrong?" asked Charlie apprehensively.

"No Mrs. Mayfield. Everything is as it should be. I'd say you're just over ten weeks right now. And if you give me a second…" she trailed off tapping a few keys.

Charlie looked up at Nicole with concern that mirrored back to her.

"Now you guys conceived through a sperm donor correct?" asked Dr. Jacobs.

"That's correct," responded Nicole.

"Well that would explain it," said Dr. Jacobs.

"Explain what?" asked Charlie.

"The fact that you guys are having twins!"

Charlie and Nicole stood there stunned, the former's eyebrows hitting her hairline while the latter's jaw dropped to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4: The Shock of a Lifetime

"Repeat that again?" asked Charlie when she finally gained the ability to speak.

Dr. Jacobs spun the screen towards the couple and pointed to the two distinct blobs on the screen, "Baby A. Baby B."

Charlie continued to stare at the screen in disbelief. Nicole asked, "So that's two babies?"

"Yes Captain, two babies," confirmed the doctor.

"So the first baby comes out, and then the second baby comes out," said Nicole still in shock.

"That's generally how it work Captain," said Dr. Jacobs.

Nicole took a deep breath shaking her head, still trying to absorb the news. Charlie merely stared at the blobs on the screen.

Dr. Jacobs cleared her throat and asked, "Would you like to hear their heartbeats?"

"Wow. Heartbeats. Plural," said Charlie with a short, nervous laugh. Dr. Jacobs took that as a yes and tapped a key twice. The sound of out of time heartbeats filled the room, to which Nicole and Charlie nearly stopped breathing. Two heartbeats. Two babies. Twins.

* * *

"I've lived in a war zone. I'm a female soldier, a lesbian, female soldier at that! I thought I could handle anything. But clearly I was wrong!" said Nicole as she paced around their bedroom.

"Honey everything is going to be alright," chuckled Charlie as she watched Nicole have a nervous breakdown.

"How can you be so calm? I'm not even the one who's giving birth to these babies," said Nicole trembling. Babies. The word still excited her and haunted her at the same time.

"Well one of us has to be calm. And clearly Captain, you are having a nervous breakdown," said Charlie narrowing her eyes.

"It just hasn't hit you yet. Don't worry you'll get there," said Nicole crawling into bed.

"No maybe it hasn't," Charlie laughed, "But I also know you tend to be a worry wart." Nicole looked at Charlie skeptically, "I promise it'll be okay Niki."

Nicole sighed and laid her head against Charlie, "I guess you're right. Doesn't mean I'll get much sleep tonight."

"That makes two of us," Charlie chuckled, "Good night Niki. I love you."

"I love you too," Nicole said as they both fell fast asleep.

* * *

**Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5: You're Having What?

The next day at work, Nicole went about her usual business. She knew she would have to speak to someone about Charlie's pregnancy and figure out how much time she would get off once the twins arrived. One thing was for sure, she was NOT talking to General Clarke about it. She knocked on the door to Michael's office, "General Holden sir."

Michael looked up and stood as they both saluted each other, "Captain Galassini. I'm guessing you'd like to discuss your personal situations."

Nicole looked at him confusingly, "How did you know sir? And how much do you know?"

Michael chuckled and said, "Colonel Burton informed me that Charlie is pregnant. Congratulations Captain."

"Thank you sir. And yes that is what I wanted to talk about," said Nicole.

"Have a seat Captain," gestured Michael as they both sat down, "I'm sure you're excited and nervous all at once."

Nicole laughed lightly, "That's an understatement sir."

"Yeah those two words don't even begin to describe how you feel when your spouse is expecting," said Michael knowingly.

"I don't think you understand sir," said Nicole pulling out the sonogram, "Mrs. Holden had only ever had one baby at a time right?"

"Yes," said Michael, "Why do you ask?" Nicole handed him the sonogram. Michael stared at it for a few moments, "I'm sorry Captain. I'm a father of two and I never was good at reading these things."

"Neither am I sir, but I do know this," Nicole pointed to the two blobs, "Means twins."

"Twins wow," said Michael.

"That's exactly the way Charlie and I are," laughed Nicole.

"How far along?"

"Ten weeks."

"Well I'm guessing you're saying you'll need more time off once the babies arrive," said Michael.

"If it's not too much to ask sir?" asked Nicole apprehensively.

"I'm sure something can be arranged," said Michael, "But we have plenty of time to work that out."

"Thank you sir," said Nicole as she stood up and saluted him again.

"Have a good day Captain," he said saluting her back.

Holden House…

The tribe was gathered at the Holden house for afternoon tea and Charlie was with them for the first time after Claudia Joy and Roland invited her to share the news. Even Roland didn't know all of the news. Charlie knocked on the door to the Holden house. Her stomach started to churn and she hoped it was from nerves and not another bout of morning sickness.

Claudia Joy opened the door, "It's Charlie right?"

"Mrs. Holden," said Charlie shaking her hand politely.

"Claudia Joy please," said Claudia Joy.

"Okay then," she said as she followed her into the living room.

"Charlie, this is Roxy, Denise, Jackie, Gloria, and you already know Roland," Claudia Joy said.

"So you're Nicole's wife?" asked Denise.

"Yes I am," Charlie nodded nervously.

"Charlie it's okay. They're all cool with it," said Roland.

Charlie nodded once and sat down next to him, more out of familiarity than anything else.

"So Roland says you have some news?" asked Roxy curiously.

"Big news actually," Charlie chuckled lightly and cleared her throat before announcing, "I'm pregnant!"

"Aw congratulations Charlie. I'm sure you and Nicole are very excited," said Denise happily.

"That's one way to put it," said Charlie, "Nicole is having a talk with your husband today," she said nodding towards Claudia Joy.

"Aw about the time off?" asked Claudia Joy.

"Yeah and the fact that she'll need extra time off. Because I'm having twins," Charlie threw out causally.

This time, everyone including Roland sat there silent, "You didn't mention that when you told us," said Roland when he gained the ability to speak.

"That's because we didn't know until we received, um, visual confirmation yesterday," said Charlie pulling out the sonogram.

Everyone looked at it, memories invading Claudia Joy's, Denise's, Roxy's, and Jackie's minds of their pregnancies. It was scary enough being pregnant with one baby, let alone two.

"Well if you need anything, we're here for you," said Claudia Joy.

Later That Night…

"Charlie, I'm home!" shouted Nicole as she entered their house.

"Upstairs Niki!" shouted Charlie. Nicole ran upstairs expecting the worst but instead found her wife reading peacefully, "So how was the talk with General Holden?"

"It went well," said Nicole curling up beside Charlie and resting her hand on her abdomen, "How was it with the girls and Roland?"

"They were shocked," laughed Charlie.

"Weren't we all," Nicole laughed with her. Charlie bit her lip, "What?"

"Now that we've told everyone here, we need to tell our parents," said Charlie.

Nicole sat up and started shaking her head, "Your parents yes, my Mom no!"

"Niki, she deserves to know. It is her grandchild," said Charlie.

"You don't understand Charlie! It took long enough for Mom to get used to the fact that her daughter's a lesbian. And now her grandchild was conceived through a sperm donor!" shouted Nicole as she started to pace around the room again, her nervous habit.

"Well we couldn't exactly conceive this baby ourselves," said Charlie, "Come on Niki it'll be okay."

"Well we're not telling her right now," said Nicole as she got dressed in her pajamas and crawled into bed back facing Charlie.


	6. Chapter 6: Lorraine's Visit

One Week Later…

Nicole and Charlie were having dinner when they both heard a knock at the door. Nicole gave Charlie a confused look, who just motioned towards the door. Nicole answered the door and was shocked to see who was on the other side, "Mom?" she questioned more out of surprise than anything else.

"Hi sweetheart," she said giving her daughter a hug, "Charlie," she said acknowledging her.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" asked Nicole.

"I invited her," said Charlie.

"Without my permission?" asked Nicole incredulously.

"You didn't know I was coming?" asked Lorraine to her daughter.

"I didn't tell her," said Charlie, "Because I knew if I didn't invite you, she would never do it."

"Fine," Nicole sighed, "Come join us Mom. Might as well get this over with."

"Get what over with?" asked Lorraine.

Nicole looked at Charlie and said, "Mom, Charlie's pregnant."

Lorraine looked from her daughter to Charlie and back again, "Seriously?"

"Yes," Charlie confirmed.

"I see," said Lorraine quietly looking down, "How did you girls conceive? Because I know it obviously wasn't on your own."

"We used a sperm donor," said Nicole hoping her mother was just questioning out of curiosity and not out of disapproval.

"And Lorraine there's something more," said Charlie. Lorraine looked up at her, "We're, well I'm having twins."

"But just think Mom, you get two grandchildren to spoil!" said Nicole in an attempt to cheer up her mother.

Lorraine took a deep breath and said, "I think I'll take a walk." She stood up to leave.

"Mom," Nicole protested.

"Please Nicole, not tonight. We can talk in the morning," said Lorraine and left immediately.

Nicole turned around to find her wife sobbing on the couch, "Charlie what's wrong?"

"This is all my fault. I invited her here thinking the concept of grandchildren would make her happy. I should've known better," said Charlie with tears running down her cheeks, "Stupid pregnancy hormones."

Nicole handed her a tissue and said, "Honey, this isn't your fault. You didn't know how Mom was going to react. And to be honest with you, I don't think she's ever fully accepted the fact that I'm a lesbian."

"But she came to our wedding," said Charlie surprisingly, "Along with my parents and siblings."

"I know," said Nicole taking Charlie's hand in hers, "But Mom's always been one of those…"

"Anti-gay people," Charlie answered.

"Yeah," said Nicole with a nervous chuckle.

Charlie kissed her and said, "But no matter what anyone thinks, I'll never stop loving you Nicole Melissa Galassini."

Nicole laughed and rested her head on Charlie's shoulder hand over Charlie's abdomen and Charlie did the same, both of them thinking about their babies. They both stayed that way for several minutes before Nicole kissed Charlie again and said, "And I'll never stop loving you Charlotte Marie Mayfield."


	7. Chapter 7: On Board

The next morning, Nicole rolled over but couldn't find her wife in sight, "Charlie?"

"In the bathroom Niki!" she shouted.

"You okay?" asked Nicole as she sat up in bed only to hear her wife getting sick.

"I tried to make you and me breakfast," said Charlie, "But most of mine hasn't stayed down."

Nicole took a deep breath and sighed. It was times like this she wished she was the one carrying the babies, if only to take Charlie out of her misery. Nicole got up and walked over to the bathroom door, "Babe do you need anything?"

"Some ginger ale and for you to settle things with your mother," said Charlie before puking the rest of her breakfast. Nicole immediately got the ginger ale before heading to talk about the latter of Charlie's request. By now Charlie was sitting on the bed breathing deeply hoping to get rid of the nausea.

"Here, this should soothe your stomach," said Nicole as she handed Charlie the desired beverage.

"Now about your mother," said Charlie taking slow, hesitant sips.

"Charlie, it's not that easy," said Nicole.

"I know but Niki, I don't want Lorraine not in these babies' lives over me. Over us," said Charlie putting down the glass and taking Nicole's hands in hers.

"Charlie, do you know how hard it is to change someone's opinion?" asked Nicole.

"I'm not asking you to change her opinion. But I know that, even though you might not be what she wanted you to be, she still loves you. And I know she's going to love these babies. She just needs a little push," said Charlie.

Nicole smiled and tried to hold back the tears that were forming, "How do you always know what to say?"

"It's just what I do best. And I think I've been picking up things from Dr. Burton."

"I can tell," laughed Nicole. She had to kiss her for that line, "I'll talk to her later."

"Really?" asked Charlie.

"Anything that's best for Nicole and Charlie Jr. right?" asked Nicole playfully.

"Right," said Charlie, "But even if they're two girls, I seriously doubt we'll name them that."

"Oh we'll talk," said Nicole as she left the room.

Later That Day…

Lorraine and Nicole had decided to go for a walk so they could talk about Charlie's pregnancy, but it had been quiet between them for the last twenty minutes. Nicole decided to break the silence, "Mom you said you wanted to talk but you haven't said anything this entire time."

"I know sweetheart, I was just, trying to figure out what to say," said Lorraine with a sigh.

"What's bothering you?" asked Nicole hesitantly.

"It's just…" Lorraine trailed off trying to find the right words, "When your father died, you were my main focus to get me through the day. I always pictured a life where you would get married and would be able to hold my grandchildren. And I know that I'll still be able to do that but I just thought you would be the one having the babies and there would be a perfect man to sweep you off your feet to make you happy."

"Mom, listen to me. No, I might not be married to a man, and no I'm not the one having the babies. But I can guarantee five years ago, the day I met Charlie, my life changed forever. Kind of like you and Dad."

Lorraine smiled a small smile, "How did you girls meet anyway? I don't think I've ever really asked you."

Nicole laughed, "It's actually kind of a long story. I went out to an off post bar with a couple of girls in my platoon. I had lost a bet about something; I can't really remember what it was now. Anyway I had to sing karaoke in front of everyone."

"Oh Lord. The place must have been very accepting," laughed Lorraine.

"Not really," said Nicole, "Well I was singing _Hit Me with Your Best Shot_ and Charlie will argue that I was singing _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun _but that's not true. Most of the crowd started to boo and Charlie was the only one that cheered. So I had to buy her a drink. And we started dating secretly since I couldn't reveal the relationship with the Army's 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell' policy. When it was repealed, we came out about the relationship. And a short time after, we had dinner at a friend's house and I proposed that night. And now I know what it means when guys talk about proposing: it's nerve wracking and exciting all at once but it feels right and you know it."

Lorraine took her daughter's hand and said, "I think that's the most you've told me in a long while."

Nicole looked down at their entwined hands and said, "Mom, I know Charlie might not be the son-in-law you were expecting. And I know it'll be weird to have grandchildren that I'm not carrying. But just know that I love you and that I appreciate everything you did for me." Tears started to form in Nicole's eyes.

"Oh honey," said Lorraine hugging her, "I never stopped loving you. I just want what's best for you and for you to be happy. And if this life is what makes you happy then I support you."

"Really?" asked Nicole.

"Of course sweetheart. And if I'm going to have a daughter-in-law, I'm glad it's Charlie." Nicole and Lorraine made their way back to the house to find Charlie on the couch watching TV, "Hey Charlie?"

"Yeah Lorraine," said Charlie looking over at her.

"Why don't I take you girls out to lunch so we can celebrate? You know you two becoming mothers and my becoming a grandmother."

"First off do you feel like your stomach can take it?" asked Nicole bluntly.

"I'm fine Niki!" said Charlie. Boy Nicole really was a worry wart, "I would love that." The expecting couple used the opportunity to show off the sonogram with the two little lives inside Charlie to Lorraine, who beamed at the first sight of her grandchildren. Nicole and Charlie just looked at each other and laughed. Yep, Lorraine Galassini was on board and ready to spoil the boys or girls or both rotten.

* * *

**Please keep reviewing! Thank you for all of your support! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Preparations Begin

**Okay first of all, sorry for the long wait. Second of all, if you actually like Kevin Clarke sorry for the digs at him. I can't stand his character lol. Enjoy! Please review! **

* * *

Nicole got up for work the next morning optimistic about the day. She was actually excited about things ever since she had made things right with her Mom, who she knew was going to spoil the twins. She walked into the barracks only to find General Clarke conversing with another soldier at the front, _"Great. Way to kill a perfectly good day," _thought Nicole to herself.

"Captain Galassini!" Kevin called after her.

Nicole stopped short and turned around and saluted him, "General Clarke sir."

"I haven't gotten the chance to say congratulations Captain," he said to her. Nicole gave him a confused look, "About the twins."

"Oh thank you sir. Wait, how did you find out?"

"Jackie told me," he answered.

"Oh right," said Nicole remembering the conversation Charlie had with the other wives.

"So I'm sure you'd like to have a discussion about well I guess maternity leave for you, paternity leave for most," said Kevin.

"Sir, I already had a conversation with General Holden. He said we could work something out," said Nicole.

Kevin pursed his lips. For the life of him he didn't understand why everyone still went to Michael about everything even though he was post commander, "Well I'll speak with him about it. But really it should've gone to me."

"Understood sir," said Nicole.

"Have a good day Captain," he said saluting her.

"You too," she said and walked away, rolling her eyes and shaking her head when she was out of his sight. God, Kevin could be such an you-know-what hole most of the time.

Youth Center…

Charlie heard her cell phone ringing from her purse. She looked to see who was calling and was happy to see it was Roland, "Hey Dr. B! What's up?"

_"__Hey Charlie, I was wondering if you're busy?"_ asked Roland.

"Not really why?" she asked.

_"__Did you want to join me and the others for lunch at the Hump?" _he asked.

"Um, isn't the Hump a bar?" asked Charlie.

_"__Yeah," _confirmed Roland.

"Um, Dr. B, I know it's been a while since Colonel Burton was pregnant, but pregnant women can't drink," said Charlie.

Roland laughed, _"I'm well aware of that Charlie. There are other things besides alcohol. Roxy and Gloria can guide you through the menu."_

"Okay then, I'll be there in about ten minutes," said Charlie looking for her car keys.

_"__Cool, we'll save you a seat," _said Roland and they both hung up the phone.

Hump Bar…

Ten minutes later, Charlie pulled into the parking lot of the Hump Bar. She recognized Roland's car and she was pretty sure she knew what Claudia Joy's car looked like but she assumed everyone else was there. She entered to find Claudia Joy, Denise, Jackie, and Roland sitting at a table with three empty seats, "Hey guys," she greeted everyone.

"Hey Charlie," said Denise scooting over to make room for her.

"Um where's Roxy and Gloria?" asked Charlie looking around.

"Right here!" chirped Roxy coming over with everyone's drinks, "Okay, wine for the Generals' wives, margarita for Denise, beer for the shrink, and water for the pregnant lady," she said handing out the drinks.

'Thank you Roxy," said Charlie.

"No problem," said Roxy taking her seat next to Roland, "Gloria's bringing the gumbo."

"Gumbo?" asked Charlie.

"It's Charleston's best," said Gloria coming over.

"Good because I'm starving," said Charlie.

"We all better watch out for the one feeding for three," joked Roland.

"Oh shut it Dr. B," said Charlie smacking his chest lightly.

"All of us girls except Gloria know how it feels to be feeding for multiple humans," laughed Denise.

"But none of us have ever carried twins," said Roxy.

"Still when I was pregnant, I ate like a horse," laughed Claudia Joy taking a sip of wine.

"That's nothing! When I was pregnant with Sophie, I ate chocolate pudding for nine months straight!" laughed Jackie, "Kevin would bring an entire shelf full home from the grocery store."

Charlie laughed at everyone's stories, "But I've just gotten my appetite back from the morning sickness. I didn't know it could come back that fast."

"Oh once you're done puking you're guts out you can't stop eating," said Roxy jokingly.

"As long as you eat healthy things and don't have a chocolate pudding only diet," laughed Denise smirking at Jackie who chuckled lightly, "You'll be fine."

Charlie nodded, "Okay."

"So when's your twelve week scan?" asked Claudia Joy.

"Saturday!" said Charlie happily, "Maybe we can do this again sometime and I can show the sonogram to everyone!"

"Sounds good to me. How about someone's house on Monday?" said Roland.

"I opt one of the Generals' wives houses," laughed Roxy. Claudia Joy and Jackie shook their heads laughing.

"Well schools get out next week so Emmalin will be here," said Claudia Joy.

"Patrick and Sophie will be too," said Jackie.

"Well it's cool with me to have them around if it's cool with them," said Charlie.

"I'd like to meet them," said Gloria.

"Okay so Monday at Claudia Joy's house?" asked Denise.

"Fair enough. The Clarkes can walk and the rest of you can drive," said Claudia Joy.

"So it's settled," said Denise, "I hate to go but I have to relieve the babysitter so… Molly and I will see you Monday."

"Okay bye," said everyone simultaneously.

Galassini- Mayfield House…

Nicole entered the house later that evening to find dinner all ready for her and Charlie, "Wow I'm surprised you made a full meal without the need to run to the nearest bathroom," chuckled Nicole.

"I think I'm through with morning sickness Niki," said Charlie, "Or make that torture any time of the day sickness."

"Yeah whoever named morning sickness was trying to play a cruel joke on pregnant women everywhere," laughed Nicole, "So how was your day?"

"I had lunch with Roland and the girls. We're doing it again on Monday at Claudia Joy's house. I'll be able to meet Emmalin, Patrick, Sophie, and Molly too." Nicole gave her a confused look, "Emmalin Holden, Patrick and Sophie Clarke, and Molly Sherwood," Charlie clarified.

"Oh," chuckled Nicole wondering how she didn't know the names of everyone's kids, "And you'll be able to show off the twelve week sonogram too."

"Why do you think we're meeting Monday?" asked Charlie winking at Nicole, "How was work?"

Nicole sighed, "Don't remind me."

"General Clarke?" Charlie ventured.

Nicole nodded in affirmation, "I'd like to call him a lot of other names. All of which will get me fired. With all due respect to Mrs. Clarke, I do not see what she sees romantically in him, even if I was straight."

Charlie laughed, "Well no offense Niki but you can be uptight sometimes. But you're a lot different around the woman you love," said Charlie snaking her arms around her.

"True," said Nicole her eyes darting downward when she felt something against her, "Look at that?" she said as her hands made their way down to a small swell Charlie suddenly seemed to be sporting, "Twins are showing a lot earlier than a single baby huh?"

"Don't remind me," Charlie groaned, "No one saw it today because I wore a baggy top."

"It's beautiful," said Nicole still rubbing Charlie's bump.

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one expanding," said Charlie.

"Babe, you're beautiful," said Nicole her hands now cupping Charlie's face.

Charlie smiled and kissed Nicole, "I love you Niki. So much."

"I love you too," she said, "And you. And you," she said kissing both sides of Charlie rounded abdomen.

After dinner Charlie stood up to head upstairs, "Hey Niki, I'm going to take a shower. You want to join me?" she smirked heading upstairs.

Nicole observed her wife heading slowly up the staircase and groaned, "All of those hormones have one advantage about them," she said eagerly following the mother-to-be.


	9. Chapter 9: Twelve Weeks

**Next Chapter! Hope you enjoy. And FYI, Colonel Luke and Melody Jones are not my characters, they're ****MrsBrantDaugherty****'s characters. ;)**

* * *

Charlie lied on the bed while Dr. Jacobs maneuvered the probe over her rounding abdomen to do a check up on the babies. Nicole held Charlie's hand while watching the screen. Charlie went from looking at the doctor to looking at the screen to looking at Nicole.

"For Charlie's sanity, how are they doing doctor?" asked Nicole breaking the silence.

"They're fine Charlie. Just concentrating to make sure everything is absolutely okay," chuckled Dr. Jacobs.

"Thank you Niki," said Charlie gratefully. Nicole squeezed her hand and smiled at her in response.

"Well both fetuses are nice and healthy. You're right on target with fetal development and weight gain," informed the doctor.

"So I'm supposed to be this big already?" laughed Charlie pointing to her bump.

Dr. Jacobs smiled, "Yes Charlie. I know you might not like to hear this, but with the fact that there are two babies, you will be bigger than someone carrying only one baby."

"Told you," said Nicole.

"Great so I'll be bigger than a house in no time," said Charlie.

"A small house," said Nicole.

"Big enough," said Charlie.

Dr. Jacobs just smiled at the couple. She always found it amusing to hear husband and wife, or in this case wife and wife, banter, "Well I'll print out the sonograms for you ladies. Charlie, continue to watch what you eat, rest, and take your prenatal vitamins. And I'd like to see you again around twenty weeks."

"Sounds good doctor," nodded Nicole.

"And at the next appointment, we'll probably be able to tell what genders they are," said the doctor.

"Good," said Charlie at the same time Nicole said it doesn't matter, "It doesn't matter? Niki how can it not matter?"

"I thought we were going to wait until they were born?" asked Nicole.

"No you want to wait until they're born," said Charlie, "I want to know what they are. It'll make naming them easier. Because we are not naming them Nicole Jr. and Charlotte Jr!" Nicole just laughed.

"Well you ladies still have a couple of weeks to decide," said Dr. Jacobs handing them the sonogram printouts.

"Nothing will change her mind doc. She's stubborn," said Charlie sitting up and reaching for her purse, "See you in a couple weeks."

"Yes thank you doctor," said Nicole nodding towards her.

"You're welcome Captain," she said, "Have a good day ladies."

When the couple reached the car, Charlie took her keys out and asked, "You're off for the rest of the day right?" Nicole nodded, "Why don't you come to Claudia Joy's house with me?"

Nicole's eyes widened, "You mean Lieutenant General Holden's wife?"

"Yes," Charlie chuckled, "Don't worry Niki. They're all cool with us."

Nicole shook her head, "I still don't think that's a good idea."

"I can take you to work and you can spend your day taking orders from General Clarke."

"Mrs. Holden's house it is," said Nicole.

"That's what I thought you'd say," laughed Charlie as she pulled out of the hospital parking and headed towards Claudia Joy's house. When they arrived, they found a space out front and walked up to the front door, "Would you relax? It won't be that bad," said Charlie knocking on the door.

A brunette girl answered, "Oh hi," she said, "Can I help you."

"Yes we're here for lunch with Mrs. Holden," said Nicole.

"You must be Charlie. And Captain Galassini right?" The couple nodded, "I'm Emmalin. Claudia Joy's daughter."

"Nice to meet you Emmalin," said Charlie shaking her hand.

"Follow me. I'll show you where everyone else is," said Emmalin leading the couple to the dining room.

"Hey Charlie," said Gloria, "How did it go?"

"Everything is perfect," she answered, "Guys I'd like to introduce you to Nicole. Niki this is Claudia Joy, Denise, Roxy, Gloria, and well we know Roland."

"Pleasure to meet you all," said Nicole.

"You to Nicole," said Claudia Joy, "And I'd introduce you to Emmalin but you all have already met."

"Where's Jackie just out of curiosity?" asked Charlie.

"She'll be here. She's waiting for Patrick to get his girlfriend Melody and then they'll be over," said Denise as they heard a knock at the door.

"I got it!" said Emmalin running towards the door.

"Okay sweetheart," said Claudia Joy.

"So what college does she go to?" asked Nicole taking some food and pouring herself a glass of wine.

"Woodsen University in New York," Claudia Joy answered, "Near Fort Drum."

"That's where Niki and I met!" said Charlie happily as she got herself a glass of water.

"Well why were you there?" asked Jackie coming in with Emmalin. A brunette boy, a brunette girl, and a blond girl followed her.

"I was getting my Masters in child care at Syracuse," said Charlie to her.

"Mom, are you going to?" gestured the blond girl.

"Yes," Jackie answered her, "Guys, this is my son Patrick, my daughter Sophie, and Patrick's girlfriend Melody," said Jackie pointing to the boy, the blond girl, and the brunette girl respectively, "This is Claudia Joy Holden, Denise Sherwood, Roxy Leblanc, Gloria Cruz, Charlie Mayfield, Emmalin, and…"

"Captain Nicole Galassini," Nicole answered for her.

"Captain Galassini" Jackie said.

"Captain," Patrick saluted. Nicole looked at him.

"Oh I should've mentioned, Patrick just graduated from West Point," said Jackie.

"Oh. In that case, Lieutenant Clarke," said Nicole saluting him back.

"Lunch is in the kitchen," Claudia Joy said to the four of them.

"Thank you Mrs. Holden," said Melody.

"You're welcome Melody," she answered her.

Emmalin, Patrick, Sophie, and Melody took their food and went stayed at the island to converse while the adults sat in the dining room, "So Jackie, how did Patrick and Melody meet?" asked Charlie as she pulled out the sonogram to show everyone.

"Her father and Kevin work together," she answered, "Nicole might know him. Colonel Luke Jones?"

Nicole nodded, "I know him very well Mrs. Clarke."

Charlie passed around the sonogram to everyone, "Awe! So cute!" said Gloria.

"How far along are you?" asked Emmalin.

"Twelve weeks," said Charlie.

"I've always wanted a younger sibling," said Sophie looking innocently at Jackie.

Jackie looked up at her daughter, "Sorry Soph. That ship sailed a long time ago."

"Will you settle for a niece or nephew?" smirked Patrick looking at Melody.

"Patrick Jason Clarke, so help me God if you have a kid on the way anytime soon…" said Jackie. Everyone else just laughed.

"Wouldn't it be nice if our kids were virgins until death?" asked Claudia Joy.

"I heard that!" shouted Emmalin.

"Well Sara Elizabeth is never going to grow up," said Roland.

"Neither is this one," said Denise holding a sleeping Molly in her lap.

"Right," said Claudia Joy.

"You well know that you blink and they're adults," said Jackie.

"Well thankfully we have a while to go before they're even here," laughed Nicole as she and Charlie stood up to leave, "It was nice meeting you all. You guys too," she called to the four young adults in the kitchen.

"You too Captain," said Melody as her boyfriend saluted her.

"Well I guess we'll see you all some other time," said Charlie.

"Okay see you later," said everyone a varying times.


	10. Chapter 10: Invitation

**Good news! You guys get two chapters today because I got really into the story today. LOL. As always, please read and review**

* * *

Mayfield- Galassini House…

The phone rang in the middle of dinner for Charlie and Nicole. Nicole got up and answered it, "Captain Galassini," she answered.

_"__Hello Captain, it's General Holden," _said Michael.

Nicole stood up a little straighter as if he was in the room, "General Holden sir, how can I help you?"

_"__No need to be concerned Captain. Claudia Joy and I are hosting a Fourth of July bar-b-que and we were both wondering if you and Charlie were interested in attending?" _said Michael.

"Is it on the fourth," asked Nicole, "I mean the actual day?"

_"__Yes Captain," _said Michael.

"And who will be in attendance"

"Oh my God, Niki," Charlie sighed shaking her head. Nicole glared at her.

_"__You know the usual crowd. My family, the Sherwoods, the Leblancs, the Burtons, the Clarkes, the Cruzes the Jones, and you two if you accept," _said Michael, _"The Morans are also flying into town this weekend so they'll be there too." _

"I'm sorry, I've never heard of the Morans but okay, Charlie and I will be there. Um, but since I'll be off, Charlie has her twenty week ultrasound that morning," said Nicole.

_"__That's not a problem Captain, the party isn't until noon anyway," _said Michael.

"Do we have to bring anything sir?" asked Nicole.

_"__Just you two and the twins,"_ chuckled Michael, _"And FYI, Chase Moran is an ex Delta member. And his wife Pamela will be the red head attached to Roxy Leblanc's side the moment they arrive." _

"Okay. Have a good day sir," said Nicole.

_"__You too Captain,"_ said Michael and they both hung up.

"What was that about babe?" asked Charlie slowly making her way to the kitchen.

"The Holdens are having a cookout on the Fourth of July," answered Nicole, "And General Holden asked if we wanted to go."

"And it's in the afternoon?" asked Charlie.

"Relax Charlie. I told him you have your ultrasound that day," said Nicole laying her hands on Charlie's very noticeable swell.

"And there's going to be people we don't know," said Charlie.

"Just one family," said Nicole, "Apparently they're close to Lieutenant and Mrs. Leblanc so I'm sure they'll be fine with us."

Charlie smiled, "Since when did you become the one not afraid to hide our relationship?"

Nicole looked down at Charlie's swell, immeasurable excitement building inside her every time she laid eyes on it, "I don't know. I guess when I learned that people will accept us. And also when it became more about these little guys. Or girls. Or both."

Charlie bit her lip, "Niki, that's why it might be an idea to find out their genders. I mean it's just as exciting at twenty weeks as it is at birth."

Nicole sighed and sat on the couch, "I know it is. I'm just… scared that's all."

Charlie came over and sat down next to her, "Why would you be scared?"

"I guess I'm just scared that one or both of them are girls," said Nicole, "I mean, I was never a girly girl. And for the longest time, I didn't even understand why I was attracted to girls in high school and not the boys. I just don't know if I'd be a good mother to a girl. Especially in the teenage years."

Charlie took Nicole's hand, "Honey, even if they are girls, I think you'll be a great mother. I mean you're a great soldier, a loving wife, a good friend. It'll be okay," said Charlie, "And besides, we can't change anything so we might as well find out now. If they are girls, it'll give you some time to get used to the idea. And besides, if they're boys you can't name them Nicole and Charlotte Jr."

Nicole laughed then heaved a sigh, "Fine. But if they are girls, I'm leaving you to the really girly stuff."

"No problem Captain," said Charlie, "I'll make sure they're little princesses."

"Oh Charlie, don't get ahead of yourself."


	11. Chapter 11: Twenty Weeks

Mercer Army Medical Center…

At Charlie's twenty week ultrasound, Dr. Jacobs entered the room, "Morning Charlie, Captain Galassini. So did you decide if you want to know the genders?"

The Moms-to-Be looked at each other, "Yes we do," answered Nicole.

"Fair enough," said Dr. Jacobs firing up the machine. It was now fairly easy for her to locate the fetuses. She examined them for several minutes to make sure they were developing properly and everything was as it should be, "Okay so you ladies are positive you want to know the genders?"

"Yes," answered Charlie looking at Nicole.

"If they're girls I need to prepare myself," said Nicole a little apprehensively.

Dr. Jacobs remained silent for a few moments, "Well Charlie, Captain Galassini, congratulations, you will be the mothers of two daughters."

Charlie sucked in a sharp breath and looked up at Nicole, whose face was surprisingly calm. Charlie didn't know if it was relief, disappointment, or something entirely different. Nicole looked down at Charlie and smiled, "Two little girls babe. Two little girls you get to spoil!"

"I'll leave you ladies alone," said Dr. Jacobs and exited the room.

"You upset Niki?" asked Charlie to her wife.

"Actually, no," said Nicole, "I thought about it last night. No matter what everything will be fine."

Charlie took her hand, "So do we say it to anyone else today?"

"Well Colonel Burton's dying to know. She's been bugging me at work. But I think we should wait until towards the end of today," smirked Nicole.

"Sounds good to me Captain," said Charlie taking the sonogram printouts and leaving with her.

Holden House…

At a little after noon, Nicole and Charlie pulled up in front of the Holden house. Lots of cars were already out front. The couple walked up to the front door and knocked. Emmalin answered, "Hey Charlie, Captain Galassini."

"Happy Fourth Emmalin," said Charlie, "Um where do we put these?" asked Charlie holding up two batches of cookies.

"In the kitchen," said Emmalin.

"Tell your mother Charlie made a batch with Splenda," said Nicole.

"How did you know Mom is diabetic?" Emmalin asked confused.

"She mentioned it to me a while ago," laughed Charlie.

Emmalin nodded. Guess her mother didn't hide it anymore, "Everyone else is outside."

Nicole and Charlie made their way to the backyard where everyone was in various locations: the kids were playing; the men and the women were conversing with each other.

"Um excuse me, can you toss me the football?" asked a blond boy. Nicole looked beside her and tossed it to him, "Thanks!"

The couple walked over to where the other wives were, "Hey Nicole, Charlie," said Denise.

"Nice to see you Denise," said Charlie. She looked at Roxy, "I take it the blond boy Niki threw the football to belongs to you."

"Yes, my son TJ and the boy with the glasses is my son Finn," she answered, "Oh and Pamela this is Charlie Mayfield and Captain Nicole Galassini."

"Pleasure to meet you Charlie, Captain Galassini," she said shaking their hands.

"Everyone! The food is ready!" shouted Michael from where he was behind the grill with Frank. Everyone gathered around the table. Charlie looked around to see who all was there: Roland, Joan, David, and Sara Elizabeth Burton, Michael, Claudia Joy, and Emmalin Holden, Trevor, Roxy, TJ, and Finn Leblanc, Chase, Pamela, Katie, and Lucas Moran, Frank, Denise, and Molly Sherwood, Kevin, Jackie, Patrick, and Sophie Clarke, Hector and Gloria Cruz, and Luke, Joyce, and Melody Jones. Wow, that was lot of people to share the news with.

"So?" asked Sophie apprehensively, "How did the ultrasound go Mrs. Mayfield?"

"It's okay Sophie, you can call me Charlie," she said, "And it went really well."

"Did you girls find out what you're having?" asked Trevor.

"We did," said Nicole.

"Well are going to tell us?" joked Melody.

Nicole and Charlie looked at each other and nodded, "Go ahead babe," said Nicole.

"Two baby girls," said Charlie excitedly.

"Oh my gosh, congratulations!" said Claudia Joy. The rest of the table offered their congratulations as well. Amongst all of the excitement, Claudia Joy heard the phone ring, "Michael I think the phone is ringing."

Michael kissed her on the cheek and ran into the house to answer it. About five minutes later he came outside again, a look of concern on his face, "Colonel Burton, General and Lieutenant Clarke, PFC Cruz, Captain Galassini, Colonel Jones, Lieutenant Leblanc, and Colonel Sherwood, could you all please report inside. There is something I have to discuss with you all," he announced.

Everyone looked at each other in fear as the said names slowly stood up and kissed their respective loved ones before reporting inside the house leaving the rest of the party goers to wonder what was going on.

"Claudia Joy, did you have any idea about this?" asked Jackie curiously.

"Not at all," she said wondering what her husband was saying to everyone, though she had a hunch she knew exactly what it was.


	12. Chapter 12: Deployment

Sometime later, Michel and the rest of soldiers slowly walked back outside to where everyone else was sitting, all having grim looks on their faces, "Michael what's going on?" asked Claudia Joy.

"I told everyone to tell their spouses later tonight," he said, "everyone will be leaving soon and then I'll tell you."

"We're not naïve Dad," said Emmalin, "You're deploying aren't you?"

"I'm not Kiddo. I have to stay here and handle things at Fort Marshall," said Michael.

"But Dad, and Patrick, and everyone else…" said Sophie hugging Jackie as they both started to cry. Michael looked down as the gang slowly let the news sink into their minds.

"But Mom, you promised we could go to Disney World this summer!" said David.

"I know, but I can't help unforeseen circumstances like this," said Joan to her son as she cradled Sara Elizabeth.

"So much for a vacation with the kids," said Roxy to Trevor.

"Hey the sooner I leave, the sooner I come home," said Trevor.

"Oh Frank, you'll miss our anniversary. Again," said Denise.

"You will too Hector," said Gloria.

Frank and Hector took their wives' hands as they tried to hold back tears, "I know. We both know," said Hector.

Melody sat there silent for a few minutes before running into the house. "I'll go talk to her," said Joyce following her.

"Niki, you can't be deploying!" said Charlie on the verge of a breakdown.

"I'm so sorry honey. I never in a million years expected this to come up," said Nicole.

"But you don't understand!" shouted Charlie.

"Dammit Charlie, of course I understand!" shouted Nicole in sadness, "I know damn well that I might not be here for the birth of our babies!" The various families looked over at the expecting couple, their hearts breaking for them. A lot of the soldiers knew what it was like to miss the birth of a child: Michael had missed Amanda, frank had missed both Jeremy and Molly, Kevin had missed Sophie, and even Chase had missed Lucas. And now, Nicole might have to miss their twins.

Michael stepped forward and said, "I don't mean to be the party killer I think it would be in everyone's best interest if we just all went home and have time to cool off."

Everyone else agreed and slowly made their way back to their cars. Nicole and Charlie got into their car and slowly made their way back to their house. As soon as they arrived home, Nicole immediately went upstairs, "Niki! Please Niki, please talk to me baby!"

Nicole ignored Charlie as she made her way into the now stripped guest bedroom, what was the beginning of the nursery. They were going to work on the nursery with the help of the Burtons that Saturday, after the couple found out what they were having. Now they would be spending their Saturday saying goodbye to each other for Lord knows how long, possibly forever.

"Nicole?" Nicole stiffened at the sound of her name, "It might not be the best idea for you to be in here."

"Why? It's just an empty room," responded Nicole curtly.

Charlie glared at the back of Nicole's head, "It's their room and you know it."

That was all Nicole needed to hear to break down. She collapsed to the floor as the tears escaped. Charlie's heart broke for her when she saw Nicole. Charlie made her way over to Nicole, crouched down next to her, and wrapped her arms around her.

"Oh Charlie, it's all my fault," sobbed Nicole.

"Nicole Melissa Galassini! You could've never seen this coming. This is not, I repeat NOT, your fault," said Charlie kissing her temple.

"But I didn't want to have to carry the baby, or in our case babies. If I was, then they couldn't deploy me and we both would be here for our babies' birth," said Nicole.

"Niki, you shouldn't have to do anything you don't want to do," said Charlie, "You said from the moment we started dating you didn't want to be the one to go through the pregnancy."

"When we started dating, I also didn't think we would be married or that I would be getting deployed when our children were born," she said.

"I know," said Charlie, "I'm upset too. I mean, whose hand am I going to squeeze the life out of now?" she chuckled.

Nicole laughed lightly at that line, "You know you can always joke even in the worst of situations? And one of the other wives I suppose."

"I guess you're right. And it's how I make myself feel better I guess," said Charlie.

Nicole cupped Charlie's cheek and looked into her eyes, "Don't worry. It's one of the many reasons why I love you."

"And a reason you can't stand me sometimes," said Charlie.

Nicole sighed and nodded. She looked down at Charlie's bump and said, "We need to name them before I deploy."

Charlie looked down herself, "You know. I do like the Nicole and Charlotte idea but maybe not as their first names."

"Well I deploy in two days, so we have to days to come up with first names then don't we?" asked Nicole standing up and helping Charlie stand up with her.

"I guess we do," said Charlie.

"Well what do you say babe? Are you up to the challenge?" asked Nicole.

"Name book is in our room," said Charlie. The couple spent the rest of the night arguing over names and whether or not they liked or disliked certain ones.

When they had decided on two they liked Nicole spoke up again, "We also need to decide on godparents."

Charlie thought about it for a few seconds, "Well I was thinking…"

"Dr. and Colonel Burton," answered Nicole.

"How'd you know?" asked Charlie.

"Because great minds think alike," said Nicole kissing Charlie.

"Well when you find the right partner they do," said Charlie kissing her again, "Love you baby."

"I love you too," said Nicole and then kissed Charlie's abdomen, "And I love you Hannah Nicole and Alyssa Charlotte Galassini-Mayfield."

* * *

**PLEASE continue to review! They always make my day! **


	13. Chapter 13: Goodbye

**Okay this next chapter is kind of stilted as it has all of the main couples saying goodbye. Please review!**

* * *

Saturday…

Charlie stared at herself in front of the bathroom mirror, her bump becoming more obvious every day. She thought about what lied ahead and everything Nicole would miss in the coming months, most likely missing her daughters' births and the small chance their lives forever. Charlie heard a knock at the door, "Charlie?"

Charlie opened the door to find Nicole in full uniform, ready to go, "We have to be at the airfield at noon. It's eleven now," said Nicole.

"I know," said Charlie as she grabbed her purse and then looked down as the tears welling in her eyes spilled loose, "I'm going to miss you so much Niki."

Nicole wrapped her arms around Charlie as she started to cry herself, "Call me the minute anything happens be it the birth or if something goes wrong God forbid."

"I will I promise," said Charlie taking Nicole's hand, "I promise baby."

"You ready to go?" asked Nicole grabbing her bag.

"Yeah as ready as I'll ever be," Charlie following her.

Airfield…

The airfield was filled with soldiers and their families saying goodbye to each other. Michael and Claudia Joy were going around comforting people and wishing the soldiers luck. Everyone else was exchanging hugs and kisses.

Burton…

"Be good for Daddy while I'm gone okay?" said Joan.

"Okay Mommy," said Sara Elizabeth and wrapped her arms around Joan's neck. Joan handed her to Roland.

"I love you Mom," said David.

"I love you too," said Joan. She looked up into Roland's eyes and kissed him, "Love you."

"Love you too. Good luck soldier," he said.

Leblanc…

"Trevor, please come back to me," said Roxy.

"Hey, the sooner I leave, the sooner I come home to you and the boys," said Trevor, "I love you Roxy."

"I love you too," she said.

"And I love you boys," said Trevor hugging TJ and Finn.

"We love you too Dad," they said.

Sherwood…

"So where is it Dee, I know you've written one," said Frank reaching into the pocket of his ACU.

"Do you really think I'd let you down?" asked Denise as she pulled out two letters, on with Frank written on it and one with a handprint.

Frank chuckled and crouched down to where Molly was in her stroller, "Did Mommy help you write a letter?" Molly just grinned her toddler grin.

"Be safe Frank," said Denise embracing him, "I love you."

"I love you too Dee," he said and kissed her and then Molly.

Clarke…

Kevin, Jackie, Patrick, and Sophie continued their group hug for quite some time, "I love you Daddy," said Sophie, "And I love you Pat."

"I love you too Soph," he said embracing her.

"Look after your mother," said Kevin hugging his daughter, "I love you sweetheart." Kevin walked over to Jackie and whispered in her ear, "Don't start using again. I've enlisted Claudia Joy and Denise to make sure you are handling things well."

"I'll be okay now," said Jackie with tears running down her cheeks, "I have so many people to turn to now, I feel more accepted than ever before." Jackie kissed Kevin, "I love you Kevin." She whispered something in his ear to which he pulled back surprised but didn't say anything, "I promise I'll tell people when I'm ready. But with other people in the group in the same situation as I am…"

"I know, I understand," Kevin nodded with a smile on his face and glanced over to another family, knowing another soldier knew exactly how he felt right now, "I won't say anything."

Patrick came over and encompassed Jackie, "I love you Mom."

"Be careful Patrick," she said.

Patrick looked at Jackie, "You sure you're okay Mom?"

"I promise your father and I will tell you when I'm ready," said Jackie.

Patrick and Sophie looked at Jackie in concern and confusion but nodded in agreement, "Okay," they said simultaneously.

Cruz…

"Promise me everything will be okay Hector," said Gloria kissing him multiple times.

"It's okay baby. But you know I can't promise you that," he said.

"I know I guess it just makes me feel better," she said, "I love you."

"I love you too," he said kissing her one more times.

Mayfield-Galassini…

"I love you Niki. So much," said Charlie hugging and kissing her wife.

"I love you too," said Nicole, "And Mommy loves you both, Hannah and Alyssa."

Charlie smiled as Nicole kissed the twins goodbye and Nicole stood up, her hands lingering on Charlie's swelling belly. Charlie looked around the airfield only to find Kevin and Jackie looking in their direction, "Niki, is something up with General Clarke and Jackie?"

"Lots of things," she said sarcastically, "What in particular are you talking about?"

Charlie shook her head, "I was probably seeing things with, you know, pregnancy brain and all, but I could've sworn they were looking in this direction a few seconds ago. Like they're gossiping about us."

"Don't worry yourself honey it was probably nothing. I mean you are pregnant, they're probably just concerned," said Nicole barely keeping a straight face. The couple giggled a little before they parted ways. After Michael and Kevin gave their departure speeches, the troops headed for the airplanes as the spouses stood behind watching their loved ones leave.


End file.
